How to Get Recognized
by Mama May-Eye
Summary: Ladonia's been having trouble getting recognized as his own country. Sealand, being a good friend, decides to take it upon himself to help Ladonia get recognition from good old Papa Sweden. Whether Ladonia wants it or not. No slash.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia and its characters do not belong to me - unfortunately - they belong to their respective creator/owner.  
**Author Note:** So I've been thinking on this one for a while. With a lot of my fics winding down or finished, I need a new multi-chapter fic, so "Wa-La"! I thought of this story while doing more research on the micronations. I suggest reading "It's a Treasure Box of Countries" where Ladonia and the other micronations appear. Enjoy and leave feedback!

_Chapter 1_

Ladonia sighed as he sat in a painting posted on a popular image-hosting site. He was so bored and there was nothing he wanted to do online. Not that he could do much, anyway. Being an online micronation founded on the Internet can be interesting at first, but it obviously had its drawbacks. For one, he couldn't do any awesome things like create viruses or hack people's accounts. And he was limited in the places on the Internet he could go – free (and monitored) image sites were just some of the few he could visit. The most freedom he had online was his home page (and country).

He sighed again. It was tough to project himself into the outside world. Forcing his way outside had never yielding much result, so he had to rely on other means – his trusty personal computer, which made it much easier for him to go outside than trying it on other, strangers' computers. Most of the time he had a backup power source to always keep his laptop running and powered on so that he could always leave the Internet realm when he wanted to. The last time he was aware, his laptop was still on and running, the backup battery being charged away from the laptop. Therefore, he was surprised when he couldn't project outside in order to get some fresh air outside of his country. It was obvious the laptop had either closed on its own or the power had been shut off. Jumping to an online weather map of Sweden, Ladonia realized with a sinking feeling just how much it had stormed the night before when he had been playing some online games by himself.

So that's why…. Lightning must have struck the tiny house he was staying in and shut off all electrical power. …Well, shit! Now he really was stuck until he either got power back or someone came along. But it had been hours since the storm and if the power had not come back on its own already, it most likely wouldn't any time soon. And he lived so far away from anyone….

So, back to the beginning. Now he was stuck in his country while his laptop was possibly dead, no hope of any outside assistance, and a personal dilemma on his hands. Luckily, he could access still access the Internet, and, by default, his e-mail account. Sending an e-mail to the electrical company proved to yield no results so far. What the hell were those guys doing? Wiping their asses? He was stranded, here! Sure, his country was awesome (He was on the damn _Internet_! How cool is that?), but he wanted _outside_, dammit! He spammed them with a few more messages before giving up. Either the Internet connection was especially slow or they were busy. Maybe he wasn't the only one who lost power thanks to the thunderstorms. If that was the case, he could be waiting quite a while before they repaired his power. Sometimes it sucked to live so far away. He was now regretting it a little bit, if only to contact someone for help in plugging in his laptop's backup battery.

He placed his chin in his hand as he contemplated this problem. He could wait. And wait. And wait. _Or_…he could contact "someone" for help. He really didn't want to do the latter one – he'd probably get laughed at for his predicament. But what were the other choices? He was already impatient – he didn't think he could wait any longer.

With a huff, he jumped back to his e-mail account, typing out a message as quickly as if he was speaking it himself. This, at least, he could do easily. He'd just have to swallow his pride…_again_. Finishing and frustrated at having to ask for help, Ladonia pressed "send" as hard as the webpage would allow him – which wasn't hard at all. Darn Internet. Luckily, it didn't take long for a response.

vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Sealand was reclining in the chair of Sweden's home, eating a cookie and leaning so far back that he was one motion away from tilting over, chair and all. Currently, he was playing a game on his recently-acquired phone – the latest! His parents, Finland and Sweden, were out to get food for dinner. A jingle suddenly sounded from the device in his hands. Startled, he jumped at the sound and proceeded to topple over onto the floor. He groaned at his descent and clicked on the e-mail he had received once he righted himself and the chair.

Oh! It was from Ladonia! Sweet! Sealand hadn't spoken to the younger micronation in ages, though not from lack of trying on his part. Scanning the e-mail, he blinked in surprise. Then re-read it slowly. Well, that was a weird problem to have. But nothing the great Sealand couldn't handle! Hurriedly, he scampered to the window and looked out. It wasn't raining now, but thunderstorms and rain were sure to start up again soon.

Sealand grinned as he felt a plan coming along. He had been trying to get Ladonia to stay with them since they met. Ladonia needed to see that Sealand's Papa Sweden wasn't all that bad. Thanks to the weather, this could be the perfect scenario to get the stubborn personification into close quarters. He did an air fist at his pure genious-ness. And maybe the lone micronation could get some "recognition" of his own along the way.

Sealand grasped his phone, typed a reply, and sent it on his way out of the door. He knew exactly where Ladonia "lived" and thankfully it wasn't that far away. He'd be there and back before the weather turned bad again.

vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Ladonia sat there on his home page for what seemed like forever, twiddling his fingers. He had attempted to chat with the people of his country, but due to lack of any official message board, he'd been forced to give up that endeavor quickly. This was so boring! When was he- ?

Ladonia paused as a sudden flash lit up the screen. With a mounting sense of relief, he listened to the brief jingle that signaled his computer's return to life as the battery button blessed him with a "now charging" symbol. The corners of his eyes filled with happy tears.

"Hi, Ladonia!"

Damn it.

He glanced up to the screen in front of him. Sealand's face now encompassed the entire thing, making Ladonia feel like a mouse being studied by a cat. He always hated this feeling.

"Hey, punk, turn on the laptop so I can leave."

"How did this happen, anyway?" Sealand ignored Ladonia as if he hadn't spoken. "You usually have a back-up always ready, right? Has this happened before?"

"Hey! I _said_, turn it _on_ so I can get _out_."

"If you lived with us, like I invited you to that one time, this wouldn't have happened. Ha ha!"

"Are you even listening to me!"

Sealand placed his head in his hand. "I'm listening. But I want to do something first; I want to make a deal with you. …Interested?"

Ladonia, who was getting tired of being ignored and about to hurt much more than Sealand's feelings (somehow), stopped short. "…A deal?"

Sealand grinned excitedly. "Yeah! You want to hear it? Only the great Sealand can come up with a plan this grand!"

"Um-"

"So, here's what we do!"

"Let me _finish-_!"

Sealand held up a finger. "First, you have to come with me to my house. Then, you have to stay there until I say you can leave."

Ladonia smirked at the fort's stupidity. "And why in the hell would I do that?"

"Because! I'm going to help you get recognized as a country from Papa Sweden. And, with me there, you won't have to worry about your power going out – since, you know, it's going to storm some more soon."

At that, Ladonia looked worriedly out of the screen to the window behind Sealand's head. He was right; it looked like it was going to rain any second now. Pulling up a weather map merely confirmed what the micronation in front of him was saying. With a sigh, he faced forward again. He didn't want charity and it certainly sounded like that was Sealand's motive. After all, what did the other have to gain from this? He asked Sealand as much.

"Well," Sealand drummed his finger on the desk in front of him, "I think we could be good friends but you never want to visit."

"Of course not."

"This is a good opportunity to get to know each other."

"So…what, all you want is 'friendship' or something?"

"Yeah!"

"Screw off! I'm fine on my own!"

"Aw! Ladoniaaa! Don't be like thaaat!"

"Stop whining! You're so annoying."

They continued back and forth for a while with Sealand attempting reason and Ladonia suspecting charity-like or underhanded reasons. Finally, with a warning rumble outside deciding it, Sealand packed up Ladonia's personal items and technology…

"Stop touching my _stuff_! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

…and totally saved his compliant and willing friend by selflessly transporting him to Sealand's home where they would have lots of fun and get to be best friends forever. The end for now.

vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

"Okay. You have been on that phone typing whatever for the last ten minutes. What are you writing?"

Sealand glanced up as he saved the diary entry on his phone. "Nothin'." He hastily closed his phone.

Ladonia sighed in frustration from his spot on Sealand's bed – still unable to actually get _out_ of the computer because the jerk in front of him still refused to turn _on_ the laptop. "You know you kidnapped me. I e-mailed the police on your ass. You're going to jail, jail-bait."

Sealand continued nonchalantly texting (he was contacting Wy for advice on his future plan). "No, you didn't. You already told me the police won't respond to any e-mails you send them anymore."

"I did?"

"Yeah. About two months ago."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

Ladonia glanced forlornly at his laptop battery placed away from him on Sealand's desk. So close, yet so far. He was so going to _smother_ this fool with a pillow or something once he got out. Ladonia focused on Sealand again when the latter snapped his cell phone shut with a decisive flick.

Sealand gave him a triumphant grin. "So, I've been talking to Wy and we've thought of a couple of plans to get you recognized."

"That's all well and good, but how come none of this has never worked for you?"

Sealand shrugged. "I'm already recognized by the Nordics. It's only a matter of time before others recognize me, too." He pointed lightly at Ladonia. "But _you_ aren't recognized by anyone. We're going to change that."

Ladonia's hackles had risen as Sealand started to speak but he calmed after he finished the last sentence. "How would getting recognition from your jerk dad help me any?"

Sealand rolled his eyes. "Because –"

"You just roll your eyes at me, punk?"

"Ahem! _Becaaause_ if one country recognizes you, others will, too!" He lifted his chin proudly. "I'm recognized by at least eighteen countries as of right now."

"Wha-! Eigh_teen_? You're lying."

"I am not! …Anyway, you and I are going to work at getting my dad to recognize you as your own country! First, we just have to follow," he held up his cell phone, "the list that I have on here. Me and Wy put it together today."

"You mean put together after you kidnapped me?"

"After I saved you, yes. We're gonna' get started on it right away – you'll be recognized in no time, Ladonia!" Sealand grinned at him excitedly, and Ladonia had to admit, he was getting a little excited as well. He'd yet to be taken even semi-seriously by the others and he was beginning to feel that even his fellow micronations were forgetting him. He pushed them away, yes, but he always came to the meetings (after they spammed him with invites and he stormed over there to yell at them to _stop it_ but that wasn't the point). With Sealand's attention to his plight, Ladonia was beginning to "see the light" so to speak…in a non-fatal way.

Ladonia felt his lips twitch upwards in a not-quite smile. "Well, I guess that's okay; thanks, I guess, for helping me. Not that I need it, being awesome and independent and all. And Sweden sucks ass."

"You're welcome!" Sealand replied as he moved Ladonia's laptop to his desk and hopped in bed.

"…What are you doing?"

Sealand gave him a frown. "Going to bed. It's late."

Ladonia scoffed in surprise. "You said we'd get started right away!"

"But I just looked at the clock and it's bed time!"

"What are you: twelve?"

"No, but Mama and Papa are here and they're going to notice if I stay up way late. Then they'll take away my new phone!"

"_Good_! You've been on that damn thing ever since we got here!"

"_Because_ _I've been helping you_!"

"Sealand, I know you're still up! Go to bed right now or no phone for a week!" Finland's voice rang out from further down the hallway.

"Ugh!" Sealand threw his hands in the air and flopped down on his bed, pulling his lamp string with his foot to turn off the light. They descended in silence.

Ladonia, afraid that Sealand was mad at him for almost getting him in trouble with his parents, piped up after a while. "Hey, Sealand…thanks again…for the help. Or for the future help. 'Cause you haven't done nothing yet 'cept kidnap me. …And tomorrow, plug in my battery. Or at least turn the laptop on. I feel kinda useless when I can't even get out."

Sealand didn't answer and sighed instead.

Ladonia fidgeted guiltily. "Hey, um, I didn't mean to almost get you in trouble with your dumb parents or whatever. Just…are you mad at me?" Silence. "Sealand, are you mad at me? Sealand! Geez, I said I'm sorry, okay?" Ladonia, feeling more guilty by the minute, suddenly stopped when he heard Sealand shift on his bed.

Then jumped when said fort let out a loud snore.

"Are you for real! You fell asleep _that_ quickly? And here I was apologizing to you so much and- ugh! You're the one that's useless, not me! If I had my power back on – oh! – you would _get_ it! You know what? First thing in the morning, I'm going to go find some scissors and cut holes in all of your clothes! Then I'm going to go to your dad's clothes and cut his up, too! And blame you for it! And I'm taking your dog to my house because she's cute! And the least you could do is give me my own bed – I'm not always in a freaking laptop, you know!" Ladonia, unfortunately, continued to ramble like this to an unconscious Sealand well into the night until he finally had to stop because it was, like, four in the morning and he was tired.

Lying down parallel to the screen monitor, he sighed and rolled over to sleep, bringing up a website window to shield him from Sealand if the fort came to wake him up; Ladonia hated the feeling of being watched. He sighed and tried to dispel any uncomfortable feelings about being in an unfamiliar house. Instead, he focused on feelings of happiness and hope, that he would finally be recognized and maybe accepted by someone. He tried to stay positive, really. It was just hard when you had idiots like Sealand and the other micronations helping you. Tomorrow (or today, technically) was going to make him flip his shit with all the stupid stuff they would be doing, he could already tell.

**TBC...**

Post Script - I don't imagine this fic being very long, but you never know. I have a vague-vague idea of where to go with this. I will take some suggestions, though, for brainstorming food. In other news, my chest hurt a little when I had to write the line "Sweden sucks ass". Oh, the pain of loving practically every Hetalia character.


End file.
